Team Zion
by wiigamechamp
Summary: Mako an orphan is recruited to a team of young superheroes where he meets others like him. Join Mako and his friends as they fight crime while trying to live like normal teenagers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and welcome to my first ever story. This is my first time making a story so don't flame me if I ****messed up a lot. The reason I made this story part of the marvel fanfic is because I like marvel and my story has to do with superheroes.**

**lets get this show on the road.**

* * *

"Brother..." A mysteriously feint voice said in his dream. "Please, come find me. Brother save me." Mako woke from the dream sweating as he sat up in his bed looking around the room. "Who was that?" Mako asked himself. Before he knew it a pillow hit his face causing him to stop thinking about the dream.

"Go to sleep, we have school tomorrow." A boy with redish orange hair said in a tired like voice before shifting his head in the other direction.

"Your right." Mako replied before laying back on his bed.

* * *

"Hey sleepy head wake up." A voice said that sounded familiar to him.

Mako began to slowly wake up from his sleep as he heard drawers being pulled in and out. "Do you have to make so much noise in the morning Josh?" Mako snapped at the redish orange haired boy as he sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes and yawning as loud as he could.

"You wouldn't think of it as loud noise if you would wake up earlier than you usually do." Josh said as he sat on his bed putting on his socks wearing a grey and black t-shirt, and blue jeans.

"I guess your right." Mako agreed not feeling like arguing in the morning. Mako finished putting on his clothes before grabbing his backpack and heading downstairs where he saw Josh and his orphanage mother.

"Morning Mako." She greeted as she set his breakfast on the table.

"Morning." He replied as he sat In front of Josh who was chowing down on his own plate of breakfast.

"Mako we better hurry to the bus stop before we miss it like last time." Josh said as he put his dishes in the sink.

"Your right." Mako replied as he did the same thing as Josh."Later Ms. Taylor." Mako said before closing the front door and running towards the bus stop.

"I won't be at the bus stop today, because of football practice." Josh told Mako as they were waiting at the bus stop.

"Oh, okay." Mako replied as he kicked a rock into the street.

"Are you gonna be fine riding the bus yourself?" Josh asked.

"I'm twelve not a kindergardener, I'll be fine." Mako replied with a little anger in his tone.

* * *

"Hey wimp." A voice said coming from behind Mako.

"What do you want Butch?" Mako asked in a annoyed tone.

"Lunch money. Now. Or do you want to be fed a knuckle sandwich to the face?" Butch asked as he grabbed Mako's collar in one hand and balled a fist in the other.

"Here take it." Mako said as he gave Butch the money. "Now please leave me alone." Mako pleaded.

"Thank you for your services, loser." Butch replied with a laugh as he walked towards the cafeteria.

"Great, now what am I supposed to do about food?" Mako whimpered as he sat at an empty table.

* * *

The end of school bell rang causing Mako to wake up from his sleep. "uh oh." Mako said as he looked at the clock on the wall. "I'm gonna be late for the bus." Mako shoved his school materials into his bag before running towards his bus which he saw driving away. "You've gotta be kidding me." Mako said in an angered tone as he threw his bag on the ground. "No choice but to walk now." Mako said as he picked up his bag off of the ground and began to walk towards his home.

* * *

"My god, this is taking forever." Mako said agitated. Before he could react Mako was pulled into an alley where he was looking at a familiar face.

"Hey wimp, whatcha doin walking all the way out here." Butch asked with an evil smirk on his face.

"I missed the bus." Mako said in a low tone hoping Butch wouldn't hear what he said.

"Your a wimp and an idiot. That's a bad combination. So how about I do you a favor a put you out of your misery." Butch said as he raised pulled his fist back ready to punch Mako.

Mako blocked his face waiting for the punch to hit him. After a couple of seconds had past he raised down his arms revealing a frozen Butch that was covered in ice. Alex looked at his hands in fear then looked at the frozen Butch. Mako ran towards his home as fast as he could noticing that everything around him was moving in slow motion. Minutes later he opened the door to the orphanage as he was bawling his eyes out.

"Hey Mako bout time you got here." Josh said in a joking manner.

Mako ran towards Josh hugging him as hard as he could. "What's happening to me. I froze Butch by accident, and and and everything was moving in slow motion. I'm scared Josh." He said as he continued to cry.

" Don't worry Mako, we'll figure this out together." Josh replied as he held hugged Mako.

* * *

**There it is the prologue to this spectacular story. In other news I have decided to included OC's in my story. I will need a maximum of 10 to 14 OC'S depending on how the story goes and feel free to make more than one. **

**I will need 2**** or more love interests for Mako and 1 or 2 siblings for Mako.**

here is the character sheet and Mako's information

Name: Mako Wilson

Alias: Frost

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Hero, Villian, or civilian: Hero

Race(Vampire, Werewolf, Alien Species, etc.):Human

Powers: Ice and Superspeed

Skills: Martial Artist, melee weapon specialist

Appearance: Japanese, African American, light brown skin, 6'0, muscular build, blue eyes(after powers manifested), blue buzz cut hair(after powers manifested), pentagram on his back from the demon he was born with

Personality: Shy, Intellegent, athletic, friendly once he gets to know a person

likes: girls, Japanese foods, soccer,pizza, parkour

dislikes: bullies, broccoli

hero outfit: Blue and white sleeveless shirt, fingerless gloves, blue jeans, blue sneakers, star shaped necklace

bio: raised as an orphan Mako never knew if he had any family. When Mako decided to join team Zion, he was determined to find his family that has the same star necklace as him.

love interest of Mako(yes or no):

sibling of Mako(yes or no):

**Well I guess that's it pm me your character sheets, I'll answer any questions you have. Review and favorite. Till then live strong and stay awesome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally i have finished the first chapter of what is to be a great story. i will be revealing two future main characters in this story will be one he likes can you guess which one? without further ado lets start the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1 Welcome to the Team

"This is Awesooooooome." Mako yelled out with glee as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, doing side flips over the gaps and running up different walls. He always loved to parkour on his way back home from school. "Man it feels great to run in the sun." Mako said as he landed on the ground making sure to role so he could secure the landing. Mako walked the last few blocks home feeling energized and more confident. Three gears had past since he first manifested his powers. Through those years he's learn different martial arts styles, being able to control his powers better and beating up batties has given him more confident over the years.

"I'm back from school." Mako yelled out as he threw his backpack near a corner like he always does since he was to lazy to actually hang it up on a rack.

"Mako their is someone here to see you." Ms. Taylor yelled from the next room.

'why would their be someone here to see me.' Mako thought to hisself as he grabbed a soda out of the fridge. He walked into the living room surprised to see a woman other than Ms. Taylor inside the house.

"Mako this is Ms Madison." she said with a smile as she pointed to the lady that sitting next to her.

Ms Madison had blonde short hair that stopped at her neck, brown eyes, and white tanish shin that had a bright smile.

"I'll leave you two be so you can talk." Ms. Taylor said as she walked out of the room and into the kitchen to begin on the dishes.

"So why are you here, and why do you want to talk to me?" Mako asked as he took a seat across from her and took a sip of his soda waiting for an answer.

"I have been watching you ever since you manifested your powers." She said simply as she took a sip of her coffee before continuing. "And I think you would be the perfect leader for Team Zion."

"First off the whole watching me part makes you sound like a stalker, and second off what's this so called Team Zion stuff." Mako replied with a confused look.

"The league of heroes have decided that we should have a team of young heroes to take care of villians and other things that the other heroes aren't able to respond to." She explained.

"And that's why your here I presume, to recruit me." Mako replied taking another sip of his soda. He liked the idea of being on a team with other people that were like him, but he knew he would still need to know how to control his demon form.

"Correct." She said simply.

"I'll do it." Mako said as he finished off the soda.

"Excellent." She replied as she stood up "Meet me outside in a hour."  
Mako ran up to his room and began to pack up his things from his clothes, to pictures of him and his friends. After what seemed like an eternity, Mako finally came down with two suitcases carrying as if they weighed nothing. "Well Ms. Taylor, looks like I'm leaving." Mako said as he had set his suitcases next to the door.

"I'm going to miss you." Ms. Taylor said as she wiped off the water from her hands.

Mako gave her a quick hug before picking up his suitcases. "I'll miss you too." Mako replied as he walked out the door, closing it behind him. Mako walked towards a BMW Coupe in amazement since he had never seen one.

"Put your stuff in the trunk." Ms. Madison said as she rolled down the passenger window.

"Yes ma'am." Mako replied as he shoved his luggage into the trunk before slamming it shut. He entered the car noticing the leather seats before buckling hisself in.

"So where is this place that we're heading to." Mako asked as he stared at the window looking outside.

"Its in Unisom city." She replied as she drove onto the highway looking straight ahead. "Here..." she said handing him some papers.  
He looked at the papers that showed his new school name and the classes he was to go to.

"I'm guessing this is my new school schedule?" he asked knowing the question was obvious.

"Yup, Unisom high school."

"Great, as if moving to a new city wasn't bad enough. I hate being the new kid."

"We're here." She stated as she stopped at what looks like an abandoned building.

"This is it?" Mako said with a disatisfied look on his face.

"It looks better on the inside, trust me. Grab your stuff from the trunk." She replied with a smirk.

Mako grabbed his suitcases from the trunk and followed Ms. Madison to the front door of the abandoned apartment. She walked into the holographic door as if it looked like she was phasing through the door. Mako looked confused at first, but decided to follow her through it to the other side that revealed a huge room that was colored with bright colors on the walls and chandelier was hanging from the roof.

"This place is amazing." Mako said in awe as he looked around the room with glee.

"I told you this place looked better on the inside." she replied as she began to walk through a hallway.

"How come on the outside this place looks like a dump but on the inside it look like a mansion." Mako asked noticing that they were passing different doors.

"That's because this place is a mansion. The outside is just a hologram of a broken down abondoned apartment." she said as they entered a room that had a faint screen on the wall. "This is the mission room. This is where you go when you are called for a mission." She finished explaining what the rooms are to Mako before standing st the front door. "Well that's it. Do you have any questions."

"No not really." Mako replied.

"Well then I'll be on my way. Make sure you wake up for school tomorrow ." she said as she waved goodbye.

"I wont." Mako sighed as he waved goodbye.

"Well, here I go." Mako said as he opened the door to his first class of the day.

"May I help you?" the teacher asked as he looked at Mako.

"I'm the new student you're expecting." Mako replied as he handed him a piece of paper.

"ah, I see." the teacher had set the paper on his desk and stood next to Mako. "Students this is Mako Wilson, he is new to this school so make sure to give him a warm welcome."

Mako took a seat near the back of the class and could hear other students talking.

"Where is that kid from." one of the male students said. "Is he from this country?" A female student asked. Mako was used to kids talking about him,in a good way and a bad way.

"Hey why don't you be my girlfriend." Mako heard a voice say as he was at his locker.

"Why should I be?" Mako heard a female voice say.

"Because I'll hurt you if you don't."  
Mako was tired of hearing the guy being disrespectful to the girl and decided to do something about it. "Why don't you guys leave the girl alone?" Mako asked as he looked at the three students.

They turned towards Mako and began to walk towards him with angered looks. "And what are you gonna do about it." the leader asked.

"I guess I'll have to make you." Mako said not even bothering to take of his backpack.

"I'll like to see you try." He said as he tried to punch him missing the hit only to get a knee to the stomach before falling to the ground holding his chest. "What did you do?" one of his lackeys asked as the kneed down beside him.

"I kneed him in the gut so he would understand not to mess with women like he was. He should be lucky that I didn't kick him instead. Now get him outta here before your next." Mako said with a angered look on his face.

"You'll pay for this." They said as they dragged their leader away.

"Are you okay?" Mako asked the girl.

"I'm fine" She stated. She had long, wildly curly black hair, she had a very skinny body, very pale skin, tall for a girl, and blue eyes rimmed in black. "I could have handled it myself ya know."

"I know." Mako said simply.

"Then why did you help me?" she asked curious.

"Because they wouldn't have been worth your time." Mako said with a smirk as he walked away from the scene headed to his next class.

"Alright students in order to become friends with each other I think using teamwork is the best option. And for that you all are going to play dodgeball. " seconds later the gym was filled with cheers as students began to chat among each other. "Their is going to be four teams with five students on each team. So team one that will consist of Jared, Micheal, Amy, Ashton, and Jessica will be facing team two that will consist of Trish, Tristan, Mako, Alex, and Jason." The students stood on their side of the gym until the teacher blew the whistle. As soon as the whistle was blown balls were hurled left and right as students were getting each other left and right till only one was left on each team.

"You can do it Mako." one of the students cheered. "do it for team two. "You can do it Amy. Win it for team one." another student cheered.

Mako sensed that their was something different about that Amy girl that was standing in front if him a few feet away. Was it because she bright red eyes or is it because she has extremely pale skin. He didn't know why but she seemed different than the other students. Mako picked up a ball and threw it at her, aim for her chest but missed as she moved to the side before throwing a ball at Mako hitting him dead in the chest as he fell to the ground holding the ball.

"That's game. Team two wins." The students cheered as they ran towards Amy congratulating her.

"Its okay Amy you were still the best." One of the female students said as Amy was crowded. "Yea, you'll do better next time." Another student said.

Mako was confused as to why she was getting congratulated even though she lost. He didn't mind it since he never really liked being the center of attention. After the class Mako began to pack his things into his bag when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"I forgot to congratulate you on your victory." A voice said behind him. As he turned around he was surprised to see Amy of all people.

"Don't worry its no big deal." Mako replied scratching the back of his head.

"You must be very athletic. Its not very likely that a boy catches a ball I throw, much less a handsome one at that." She stated with a smirk.

Mako blushed at the compliment. "Well I do workout." he replied smiling.

"Well I have to go. I hope that I get to see you real soon." She said as she walked away.

As she turned the corner Mako began to trail her trying to see if she really was different from a human. As he followed her into an alley he lost sight of her.

"I knew you would follow me." Amy said from behind him.

Mako turned around shocked to see that she was behind him. "What are you? Because if you were a human you wouldn't be able to move like that." Mako asked.

"To put it simply I'm a vampire." she said as her fangs revealed themselves. "And I'm hungry for blood."

* * *

**what a cliffhanger what will happen next tune in to find out. Still looking for more ocs too.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 behind the mask

"A v-vampire." Mako said in fear of the realization. "But I thought they were just myths."

"Well I can assure that they are not." Amy replied as she grabbed him by the throat.

"What are you doing?" Mako said as he tried to loosen her grip but was unsuccessful with the attempt.

"I'm feeling thirsty, so I'm going to try your blood." She replied as she bit into his neck sucking his blood.

"Gah!" Mako said wincing in pain as he felt his blood slowly being sucked away from him. Mako began to freeze Amy's arm causing her to let go.

"Your blood is very...delicious." Amy said with a seductive smile.

Mako felt the bite marks with his fingers as he looked at the blood on his fingers. "Well I guess you really are a vampire." Mako said before realizing what he thought was going to happen. "Does this mean I'm gonna be a vampire!" Mako said in fear pacing back and forth.

"No you are not." Amy replied as she facepalmed herself. "In order to become a vampire the vampire would have to share its blood with the host and then the host would have to die." She explained sounding irritated.

"Oh." Mako said realizing what he said was stupid. "Well that's good. So is that why you were able to throw that ball so hard?" Mako said even though he knew the answer was obvious.

"Of course." she said in a British accent.

"Well, it least she's not a twilight vampire." Mako said under his breath. "And a cute one at that."

"I should get going, its getting awfully dark." Amy said as she began to walk away. Before he knew it she had disappeared into the night.

"She's right I should get going to." Mako said as he began to walk back to the mansion. As he entered the mansion he had set his backpack near the door and walked towards the training room as he began to practice his Taekwondo. "Nothing gets my mind off of problems like practice." Mako said as he did a jumping back hook kick. After finishing up practice he headed to the mission room where Ms. Madison was on the giant screen.

"Have you heard the news on the murderer killer." Ms. Madison said in a serious voice.

"The murderer killer?" Mako said in a confused voice. "What kind of name is that."

"Take a look at this." Ms. Madison replied as the faint screen changed from her face to the Unison city news.

"The murderer killer has struck again killing two more murderers who were both found in a alley. " The news anchor announced before continuing. "So far the police have found no clues that leads to the killer. We do not know where she will strike, but what we do know is that their will be more to come."

"What kind of person does that?"Mako asked thinking that a person that considers what their doing is justice must be insane.

"That's what a want you to find out." Ms. Madison replied. "That's it for now. Madison out." She said before the screen was shut off.

"That's great and all but how exactly how am I supposed to find this killer." Mako said facepalming hisself before thinking of an idea. He ran towards a table that showed a holographic scale of the city. "So the last to murders happened here." He said as he pointed to the alley where the murderers were killed. "Then the deaths before those happened here." He said as he pointed to a street that was near the alley. Moments later he located where the other murders had happened. "So that means that the next killing will happen between 9th street and main." Mako said feeling proud of hisself. He sounded off a yawn as he looked up at the clock. "Its getting pretty late. I should get some rest of I'm gonna face that killer tomorrow." Mako said. As he headed up the stairs to his room.

Mako walked into the cafeteria sliding his feet across the floor. "I couldn't sleep at all because of that stupid Vampire girl." Mako said as he rested his head on a empty table.

"Her she comes everyone." A random student said as he ran into the cafeteria. Mako looked up from the table to see what the commotion was all about to see everyone surrounding Amy. "She's so pretty." one student said. "and so popular." another student chimed in. "I'm gonna join her fan club." another student said.

" Fushigi no mina ga dojjibōru no shiai de kanojo o shukufuku shite imasen. " (no wonder everyone congradulated her on the dodgeball game.) Mako said as he layed his head back on the table.

Amy pushed threw the crowd that was surrounding her when she spotted Mako laying his head on a table where he was sitting by hisself. "Is it okay if I sit here?" Amy asked as she sat next to him.

Mako looked up surprised to see that Amy was sitting next to him. "Why are you sitting over here. Aren't you to popular for that?"

Mako asked with a lazy like tone. "I'm not that popular?" Amy said being modest.

"Right. Says the girl who has her own fan club." Mako said looking around the room. 'But that's not the real reason.' Mako said as he noticed all of the male students staring at him as if they were staring daggers at him.

"And I thought we bonded yesterday." Amy said playfully with a smirk.

"Yea, biting me then drinking me blood isn't exactly bonding to me." Mako said as he rolled his eyes noticing Robin sitting at a corner table with a hood over her head. "Something doesn't feel right about her." Mako said as he rubbed his chin while squinting his eyes.

"What was that?" Amy asked looking at him confused.

"Its nothing." Mako replied.

Mako was running across the rooftops making sure to barrel roll to maintain speed. "I think this is the best way to travel." Mako said wearing a blue and white sleeveless shirt that showed of his muscular arms, blue and white track pants, blue sneakers black fingerless gloves and goggles. "Better go into stealth mode." Mako reminded hisself as he touched his shirt turning his outfit grey and black so he could blend Into the night.

"please don't kill me. I swear I wont kill anyone, just don't kill me." A man with a low tone pleaded that wasn't far away from Mako's position.

"I think I found them." Mako said as he ran towards their position.

"I think its a little to late for that." The mysterious person said as they formed a shadow sword ready to stab the man.

"I don't think its nice to try and kill somebody, lady."Mako said as he dropped down from the rooftop that was above the alley.

The women threw the man towards the ground before he ran away. "How did you find me exactly?" She asked turning towards Mako.

"I followed your pattern." Mako said simply.

"Smart kid." she replied before aiming the sword at him. "To bad that's not gonna do you any good."

"Before we let me ask you. Who are you?" Mako asked as he got into his fighting stance.

"Call me Midnuit." she said as she charged at Mako slashing her sword with a combination of vertical and horizontal swings. Mako dodged the attacks with the acception of one that cut across his chest causing him to bleed. He back away from her thinking of a plan on how he is going to stop her without hurting her. Without realizing it Mako was hit with a barrage of attacks hitting his head, and chest area. Midnuit backed away from Mako as she looked at his bruised and bloody body before sending a kick to his face knocking him unconscious. Mako woke up breathing heavily and sweating furiously as his body was covered with sheets. He looked around and saw he was in a dark cave and his body was bandaged from the waist up.

"Where am I?" Mako said as he noticed the fire that burned beside him.

"Your in my home." Amy chimed in as she sat down next to Mako who was sitting up.

"Why am I in your home?" Mako asked her.

"I brought you here after your fight with that girl." She explained handing him a cup that was filled with water.

"I guess that means you bandaged me up too?" Mako asked knowing the answer was obvious.

"Of course." She replied simply.

"Thank you I appreciate it." Mako said smiling.

Amy ducked her head to hide her blush. "Its no big deal."

Mako drank the rest of the water before getting up and putting his shirt on over the bandages. "I should get going before it gets too dark." Mako said deciding that its better if he doesn't ask her about why she lives in a cave. "Well...bye." Mako said before leaving. 'I guess she isn't as evil as I thought she was.' Mako thought as he walked back to his home.

"Dr. Animus we've found him." A man said through a communicator.


End file.
